The Future Mrs Regulus Black
by EmilyGrace98
Summary: Amelia Wanderwood, a Slytherin pureblood, is the it girl at Hogwarts. She's confident, rich and more importantly, engaged to Regulus Black, through an arranged marriage. However, as Voldemort's powers increase, she's threatened by the loss of loved ones as she sees the extent pureblood supremacists go to purify the wizarding world. This is the tale of the future Mrs Regulus Black.
1. Segregated Train System

Chapter 1

Segregated Train System

Coughing softly as steam from the train went through the open windows, I walked down the hallways of the Hogwarts Express, searching for one person in particular: Regulus Black. Regulus has been my best friend since we were four years old, when we met at one of our parents balls. These balls were only for rich purebloods of our society and to be invited, you had to be from a proper family with respectable values. Of course, we hit off straight away and when our parents saw the chance for two wealthy pureblood families, the Blacks and the Wanderwoods, to join together, they immediately arranged a marriage. So, now my best friend and I are to be married, which is a really weird thought...at least to me. We've always been more like brother and sister than any form of love interest. If anything, I probably would've preferred to marry Regulus' brother, Sirius. Sirius would hate that since he is now betraying his family by befriending muggle lovers, like the Potters, for example, as well as ditching our values and creating his own.. Well, I suppose Sirius and the Potters can betray those who once cared for them together.

I ducked when a large group of rowdy boys, at least sixth years, came running past me, almost knocking me over and hitting me in the head with their bulky arms. I am very short compared to them, as well as most other people, due inheriting my mother's delicate and feminine body shape. Although, this isn't the first someone's nearly accidentally whacked me in the face because I'm so much shorter than them. Glaring over my shoulder as I neatened by ruffled skirt and blouse, I sighed before continuing on walking straight ahead, peaking into the compartments to check if Regulus was in any of them. After five minutes and nearing the end of the train, a voice called out to me, but not the one I was hoping for.

"Oi, Wanderwood, what are you doing in the Gryffindor section of the train?" I moaned gently. Of course, the train is segregated, how did I not know? It's not like there's a sign saying 'Gryffindor Section, everyone else – get lost!'. Well, I suppose it's better than having to be around _muggleborns_ all the time.

I turned around slowly, before facing the boy who had called out to me. I groaned, Regulus would not be pleased if he found out who I am about to talk to. "Black," I muttered, my eyes narrowing at him, as Sirius Black merely stared at me with his light grey eyes, which were a few tones lighter than his brother's. "Care to point the way to the Slytherin section of this train, then? Since you had the decency to tell me that the train is segregated."

"Well, well, a death eater junior is asking a Gryffindor for help?" Sirius gasped dramatically while I glowered at him. A boy beside him, with messy dark hair, tanned skin and glasses, grinned widely, showing pearly white teeth. Probably the Potter boy Regulus had told me about in deep depth over the holidays. Sirius never shut up about him in the letters he used to send to Regulus when he first left for Hogwarts and the brothers were on good terms with each other. Those good terms ended very quickly once Sirius turned against his family. "Have you ever heard of that before, James?"

"Don't think I have, Sirius." James responded, as my guess was correct. "Just _wandering_ around, are you, Wanderwood?"

Some chubby boy with pale hair, watery blue eyes and a rat shaped nose came waddling over with a fair haired boy who had his nose in a book, clearly ignoring the scene in front of him. I merely rolled my eyes at them as the round boy laughed loudly. "Great joke, James!"

"Why thank you, Peter." James said, grinning from ear to ear. Proud of himself, I would guess. Pretty pathetic if you asked me. "It wasn't very hard."

"I suppose you better get _wandering _to the Slytherin section, then." Sirius did a loud bark laugh, but I stayed still, still glaring daggers at him. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how lost I actually am, that would embarrass Regulus _so_ much, as well as myself. Plus, March, Regulus' friend, would never let me forget about it.

"Thank you for your help, Black." I said coldly. I could tell that my blue eyes would have that cold sheen to them that scares the hell out of Regulus when we get into fights, which is very rare. Regulus and I don't actually have much to fight about. We're very similar in our views and actions, which doesn't cause too much of a contrast. "You're a true hero."

"I try." Sirius joked, as someone with a very familiar voice called out my name.

Hiding the huge smile threatening to appear on my face, I smirked as the boy walked toward my, passing his brother as he took his place by my side. With his dark grey eyes, neat curly black hair and pale skin, he was naturally a heart breaker, just like many others in his family. Too bad that all the other girls are too late, he's taken now. "Amelia, what are you doing down here?"

"I lost my way and your _dear _brother was helping me." I informed Regulus, who caught the sarcasm in my tone.

"Well, now that my charming little brother has found you," Sirius said coolly, clearly unamused with being in Regulus' presence, "you can leave, can't you?"

"You must be ashamed of yourself, Black." I spat at Sirius, watching closely as his friends, James especially, turned frigid as they stared at me. "A Black in Gryffindor, hanging around with _half-bloods._"

Sirius snorted. "No more ashamed than your mother must be of you, pudgy." I blanched at the remark at my size, before masking my face into my usual smirk, as if he said nothing that hurt. Regulus was not stupid though, he knows about my thoughts on my weight and how my mother was soon going to make me go on a diet in a desperate attempt to make her only daughter an even more perfect pureblood. Despite what Regulus has said about my weight not mattering, I know the truth. For a pureblood girl to be perfect, they must be skinny and for me to be skinny, I must diet. Regulus was quick to put his arm around my waist and step in front of me, protectively.

Just as I was about to retort, a girl with dark red hair stormed past. "Potter! Black! What on earth are you doing?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, as James immediately smirked at the girl. "Just showing the first years the way to the Slytherin part of the train."

"Oh get lost, Potter." Regulus snarled, his grip on me tightening. "You and my brother were _tormenting_ my future wife."

"_Future wife?_" The redhead asked, looking between Regulus and I, her eyebrow burrowing in confusion, as looks like someone isn't use to tradition, no wonder she's friends with my future brother-in-law.

"Yes, I am the future Mrs. Black." I curtsied towards the girl, observing Sirius and James share a look at my manners that I had been raised with. The girl didn't look like she knew what I was doing. She must not be a pureblood then. I hope not, she seems rather nice, but I'm not going to be friends with a Mudblood. I don't even know what house she is in. "Amelia Wanderwood." I introduced, standing up straight.

"Uh, Lily Evans." Lily said. Odd, never heard the name 'Evans' before, hopefully she is not what I think she is. Although, it would not shock me if Regulus' brother is friends with a Mudblood.

"Evans?" I questioned with a sharp tone, as Sirius and James seemed to pale when they were figuring out what was going through my head. Well, that's pretty much answering my unsaid fears.

"Yes, and Evans is leaving." James said quickly, putting his arm around Lily, who stomped on his sneaker-clad foot.

"Get off me, Potter!" She snapped, elbowing him in the ribs as he winced slightly. I grinned slightly at her actions. Potter totally deserves a good stomp on the foot, more if I had my choice. "Yes, I am Lily Evans, so?"

"I've never heard of the name Evans before." I informed her. "Where is your family from? America? I do not know many wizarding families from America, other than my father's."

"Uh, no, England." Lily told me, looking pleased when James finally let go of her. "I'm muggleborn, that might be why you've never heard of my name before."

"_Muggleborn_." I repeated tensely, my eyes going straight to Sirius, who looked like he could murder me right now. "A Black is friends with a muggleborn? What will Walburga and Orion think of this, Black? The shame you are placing on your family by befriending a pitiful muggleborn. She doesn't even deserve magic! Her blood is not pure!"

"Shut up, Wanderwood, and go to your stupid snake pit. Take your prejudice with you." Sirius yelled, angry, as I felt my temper flare.

"Your parents will be ashamed of you, Black!" I screamed back at him, as Regulus was quick to jump in front of my when Sirius pulled his wand out.

"Amelia, stop it!" Regulus commanded, as I gave him a peeved look but stopped talking.

"Yes Wanderwood, just obey your future husband. I mean, that's all you pureblood women do, isn't it? Gossip about those _unworthy of magic _and obey your husbands." Sirius shouted, his face going red with anger. Faces were peering out from behind the windows in each compartments as some people came out and watched or poked their heads out through the gap in the window. A group of my friends strutted over, before stopping behind Regulus and I, as some Gryffindors stood behind James and Sirius. I noticed Narcissa Black, who is in her seventh year, with some of her seventh year friends. Narcissa and are I rather close due to being around each other a lot as we grew up. We both attended ministry balls together and events held at each others houses. Sometimes she and her sister's would be a Regulus' home when I was visiting him. I never really got along well with her sister, Bellatrix, and Andromeda and I never see each other anymore. I always only talked to Narcissa out of all the three Black sisters. She's like the older sister I don't have and because of our bond, we are incredibly protective of each other.

With Narcissa were my closer friends: the Morrison twins, Caroline and Cressida, and Regulus' other best friend, March Chamberlin. Sirius and James' friends copied the stern and serious looks on the Slytherin's faces, as we faced each other. There was silence before Sirius started to continue speaking in an angry tone of voice. "You have no power over my family, Wanderwood. You might be the future Mrs. Regulus Black, but you have _no_ power over _me_." Sirius said, before his voice turned more

"Well, at least I'm not fraternising with a _mudblood!_" I shrieked, as many of Sirius' friends gasped in horror and the Slytherins smirked and laughed at the Gryffindor's reactions. "She will destroy you, Sirius. Just like how that filthy mudblood destroyed Andromeda."

Sirius was quick to pull his wand out, as he cast some spell at me. The red light flew at me, before it was stopped and bounced away from me before hitting the wall of the train and sizzling a black hole into the plaster. I turned to see Narcissa standing behind me, wand drawn as she glared darkly at her, in my opinion, _deranged_ cousin.

"Never. _Ever_. Try and hurt Amelia _ever _again, Sirius." She told him, her tone ice cold, as she quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me with her, Regulus and everyone else following as we passed the Gyrffindors, who were eyeing us off with distaste, especially me. I gave Lily, who was standing the side beside some round faced, dark-haired girl, the filthiest, darkest look I could. Lily caught my eye and shivered in response. I knew my eyes had gone that ice cold blue. I smirked and continued to walk on, Narcissa on one side, Regulus on the other and the other Slytherins followed behind us, whispering between themselves. As Regulus fussed over and freaked out about his brother aiming a spell at me, I just nodded as the picture of the frightened look on Lily's face stayed in my head. It was _really_ nice to know I had a third year fear me and it was just a bonus that she was a mudblood.


	2. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 2

The Sorting Hat

"Here, let me help you, Milly." Regulus said, calling me by my nickname as he grabbed my hand and helped me out of the small, cramped and rocky boat. Regulus and I were the only people who were allowed to call each other nicknames. My daddy called me 'his baby girl', but Regulus was the only one who properly shortened my name. Plus, my daddy is actually allowed to tell me to do anything and I have to obey, but he doesn't do that often.

"Thank you, Reg." I said quietly, before glowering at the boat and attempting to shake the pins and needles out of my right leg, which had red marks on the skin from where it had rested against the harsh wood on the boat. "Those boats are horrible. How can Dumbledore allow such monstrosities?"

"I think the question is really how did my mother allow me to come here? I mean, there is nothing amazing here, is there? All it is is old brick and stone with a bit of eroded wood." Regulus said, as I gave him a hurt look. Nothing amazing here? Nice to know he cares so much about his future wife. Regulus caught my look, before he realised what he said. "I mean," he rushed to correct it, "I know you are here, Milly, you make this place a whole lot prettier and amazing. Slytherin will never be the same after you enter it. I mean, look at it this way, you've already made enemies for yourself."

I grinned smugly, as Cressida and Caroline came each side of me and linked our arms. "And did you see the look on that mudbloods face when you glared at her?" Cressida said, laughing delicately, and grinning at me. "She looked _petrified_, Amelia. I would have felt sorry for her if she wasn't such a waste of space. I heard she's a Gryffindor. I mean, what sort of Gryffindor can't stand up to a first year when they're in their third? However, I must say I am glad it wasn't me who had those eyes on when you were angry. Seriously, Amelia, you can give anyone the chills when you get upset."

"Oh, I so agree, Cress. I mean," Caroline giggled and leaned closer to me. "Who wouldn't be scared of your eyes when you get angry. They turn to ice. It will be interesting seeing Regulus up against you when you two fight once you are wedded. Make sure you tell me about it in great detail, it will give me blackmail against him for once."

"Fight? Us? Never." Regulus stated pompously with a hint of jest tone, tilting his head down at Caroline. "No wife of mine would ever argue against me."

"Is that so, Mister Black?" I raised an eyebrow at him, defiant. Regulus gulped and shook his head quickly, as I flicked one of my long honey blonde curls over my shoulder. The girls chuckled at my obvious prideful and smug actions, as March laughed loudly, his laugh resembling close to a donkey's cry.

"Yes, someone is so enamoured." March teased, jokingly punching his best friends arm. "You'll have trouble controlling that one, Regulus."

"Oh, shush, March." Regulus commanded teasingly as we walked up the path to the entrance to Hogwarts. "You don't know what you're talking about." I continued to gossip with Cressida and Caroline while Regulus and March followed behind us. Once at the entrance of the school, a strict, middle aged looking lady, dressed in a fine green ensemble, walked forward and waited for us to quieten down a little more.

"All of you, listen at once. Now, quiet down. Move closer, you lot." The lady said sternly, looking at us with a close eye. Waiting for us to quieten down. "Now, I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. You will all be sorted into four different houses. These houses are such as: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Good luck to all of you and follow me."

March and Regulus shared a cheeky grin as the whispered something between themselves which I couldn't hear. The group of students in my year all went after Professor McGonagall as we entered the Great Hall. I looked up and saw millions of lit candles floating up in the air, as the night sky stared down at us. My peers were all whispering between themselves in awe as the looked around. I caught Narcissa's eye as she sat at the Slytherin table. She smiled warmly at me, before it suddenly disappeared from her face when she lost eye contact with me to glare at something. I looked over my shoulder and saw at the end of her glare was Sirius, who was pointedly ignoring it and whispering to James. The two boys both shared a laugh and James patted Sirius fondly on the back, before turning to look down the table to where Lily was sitting with the same round faced girl from earlier. However, this time, they were joined with a skinny brunette girl, as well as a dirty blonde haired girl. They seemed to be chatting animatedly, as Lily looked up the table to catch James' eye. He winked at her, causing Lily to roll her eyes and turn back to the girls who were chuckling at something.

"What's so enthralling?" Regulus whispered to me, but I shrugged and smiled at him, before going back to paying attention to where I was walking. The large group of first years stopped at the front of the hall, Regulus, March, Cressida, Caroline and I near the front of the group, with only a few rows in front of us. "When I call your name," Professor McGonagall said clearly, "I want you to come forward, sit on the chair and the sorting hat will be placed on your head. You will be sorted and will leave to go and sit at your house table. Understood?" she didn't wait for the answer, before she called the first name. "Anderson, Julie."

A girl who looked like she was about to die of fright walked forward, her two long, dark haired plaits on either side of her head swayed as she walked. She appeared amazed by what she was seeing and while she headed up, she tried to look around at the scene. She seemed surprised that Professor McGonagall was going to place a hat on her head and that the hat could tell her what house she would be in. I had heard of this type of magic before and Narcissa had pre-warned me how you are sorted at Hogwarts. Beside Regulus, March grinned maliciously, as he leaned forward and whispered into my ear in a self-satisfied tone. "_Mudblood_."

"Merlin, I know. Trust me, I can smell the foul blood from anywhere." I mumbled back, as Cressida and Caroline giggled and subtly high-fived me. 

"Good one, Amelia." Cressida cheered softly. I looked over my shoulder at Regulus, who winked at me. Smiling back, I turned to look at the woman who called out a new name after the Mudblood had been named a Hufflepuff. No surprise there. A few more names were called out, before "Black, Regulus." was said.

"Good luck, Regulus." We all whispered, to him, as he smirked. I know he is going to be in Slytherin, after all, he is the perfect Black. The hat was on his head for less than a second before it shouted out "SLYTHERIN."

We all clapped politely, as I jokingly blew a kiss to Regulus, who smiled and strutted to the Slytherin table, beaming at the obvious envious looks from the first year boys after my blown kiss. "Wow, your man is the going to be the Slytherin prince, by the looks of it." Cressida said to me, as we giggled and watched him sit down with a group of seventh and sixth years.

"Of course, a Wanderwood would never marry another person who was bellow perfect." I responded with, as Cressida laughed and jokingly pinched me softly, before paying attention at the front when March's name was called. March trotted up to the front, before sitting on the stool. He was on the stool for a little longer than Regulus, but less than fifteen seconds when the hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN."

March took the hat off and went to sit down beside Regulus, who shook his hand fondly. I smiled and waited as more names were called until it was Caroline who was called up. Caroline made her face neutral as she sway up to the front, her silver-blonde hair flowing behind her as she trotted up the steps and gracefully sat down on the seat, ignoring everyone as the hat was placed on her head. Less than ten seconds later, the hat screamed out, "SLYTHERIN."

Caroline waited for Professor McGonagall to remove the hat, before walking to the Slytherin table, as the middle-aged witch called out, "Morrison, Cressida." Cressida grinned and practically sprinted up, barely able to keep her cool. Some students could see differences between the sisters, despite being completely identical, with slender figures and silvery hair, Caroline appeared a lot more cold and locked off then bubbly and giggly Cressida.

Cressida sat on the stool, as the hat was placed on her head. I stood, watching and waiting, as the hat seemed to be taking its time. My nails digging into my arms, while impatience took over. What was taking the hat so long? Just say 'Slytherin' and let us move on. Cressida started biting her lip, as her green eyes locked with mine. I nodded, as if to say 'hurry up'. She noted it, as the hat finally announced. "SLYTHERIN."

Thank Merlin that is over now. I just have to wait for a few more minutes for my name. Hopefully there will be no more Cressida's who required what felt like a billion minutes just to get one word out of a hat. After having to listen to more and more names being called, finally, "Wanderwood, Amelia." was called. Despite waiting for this moment for most of my life, I felt my heart leap in fear, as I slowly made my way forward. Professor McGonagall nodded at me in greeting as I sat on the seat, which was warm and slightly dank from all the sweat the others before me had perspired. I winced inwardly at the thought, as the hat was placed on my head. It better not mess up my hair.

_Ah, Miss Wanderwood, _I jumped slightly, unable to stop my surprise as the hat merely chuckled and continued talking. _You are very cunning and ambitious. Engaged to young Regulus Black, I see? You two will do well together. _I smirked at that. You bet we'll do well together, we're two of the best pureblood heirs from the wealthiest pureblood families, no one could do better than us. _Proud of your bloodline, I see. Pure blood runs through your veins. You are very brave though, as well as bold, but you can be cold to those who you believe do not deserve your loyalty or time. Surprisingly, Miss Wanderwood, even though your traits scream Slytherin, you have very similar characteristics to a Gryffindor. _I gasped, feeling the hat laugh quietly. _Do not worry, you will be best in – _"SLYTHERIN!"

I smiled a little as the Slytherin table burst into applause. Quick to hand Professor McGonagall her hat back, I stood up, discreetly smooth my school skirt before walking down the stairs and towards the Slytherin table. Many students from the house whispered their hellos and congratulations to me as I nodded and continued to walk down to where Regulus was sitting, across from the Morrison twins and March on one side of him, a spare seat on the other. Girls stared enviously as I sat next to him. They looked at me darkly, before going back to giving him dreamy looks. Well, that won't do. Purposely placing my hand on his shoulder, I sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. I might not like him romantically, but I am so making sure those girls know he is taken and that they're shouldn't bother wishing and longing for what they are never going to get. Regulus kissed my cheek in return as we settled down. Cressida and Caroline giggled at our territorial acts, while March merely simpered.

Regulus leaned closer to me, his warm breath against my ear as he whispered. "Good job, Milly. You did amazingly well." I smiled a genuine smile at him, which left my face as fast as it came when I turned to look back at the stage, where only a few people were left, as their names were called quickly.

Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up and smiled warmly at us. Dressed in long blue robes with moons embroidered on it, he looked at us through his half-moon spectacles and cleared his throat. "Welcome to Hogwarts to those who are new and welcome back to our previous students. I'd like to clear up a few rules before you start dinner. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students." His blue eyes darted to Sirius and James with two of their friends, resting there for a few moments. "Those who are found breaking that rule will be serving detention with Mr Filch." A young looking man with oily brown hair that reached his shoulders and a pointed nose smirk. I suppose that is 'Mr Flich'. "And lastly, all students must be in their house rooms by curfew. That is all. Enjoy your dinner and I wish you all the best of luck for this year, and many to come." As Dumbledore sat down, applause roared from the Gryffindor table, mainly Regulus' brother and his buffoon of a friend.

"So Amelia," Cressida said, as she helped herself to mashed potatoes. "Did you see the looks the boys were giving you? Especially when you blew Regulus a kiss!"

"Of course I did, Cress." I said, spooning peas onto my plate. "They're at not the least bit discreet with their leering. I thought their parents would have taught them better then to openly eye a young woman like a piece of meat." I paused and looked up at the twins who were listening closely, waiting for me to finish. "Obviously my expectations are higher than most of the students here."

"I bet many are waiting for you to grow a little more." Caroline said softly, as she took a slowly mouthful of roasted beef. I waited for her to continue, as she chewed and swallowed. "Then they won't feel as guilty to perverting on a young first year."

"Oh trust me, Caroline. Nobody is going to be perverting on Amelia." Regulus said sternly, as he sipped on the pumpkin juice in his goblet.

"And don't you know it." March chuckled, taking a gulp of tomato soup and dipping some toast in it before shoving the toast into his mouth. The twins and I winced as soups dripped onto the table and Regulus passed him a napkin. March mumbled his thanks as he dabbed his mouth.

"And just what is that suppose to mean, March?" I snapped, turning to stare at the paling boy, who realised who he had said such a thing to.

"Ah, n-n-nothing Amelia." he stuttered, leaning away from me as I nodded stringently.

"That's what I thought." I muttered, before delicately blowing on my peas to cool them. Taking a bit, I wrinkled my nose in distaste. The house elves at home cook better than this trash.

"Not as good as normal, hey Milly?" Regulus said to me, softly so the others couldn't hear.

"No, definitely not as good as home." I raised my head to look around the Great Hall with more depth, surveying students and the night sky. This is nothing like home. Home is the smell of expensive wooden furniture polish and my mother's lavender perfume and the smell of old books in my father's study. This is definitely not home. Regulus must have felt the mixed emotions in me, as he reached down under my table and grabbed my hand.

He squeezed it firmly and smiled at me, before saying. "Don't worry, Milly, we can take on this school together." And not for the first time and definitely not the last, I felt safe in Regulus' presence.


	3. The First Morning

**Hi, this is Emily Grace and I just wanted to say thanks for reading my fanfic! I thought I better say quickly that in case you get the wrong idea or something, the main pairings are Regulus/Amelia, Lily/James and a few other OC ones and maybe even Sirius will find some love :) I hope you all enjoy this and feel free to message me if you have any questions or suggestions. I'd love to hear if you think I could improve in any way! (Just please keep it nice if you feel like you're going to be mean!) I accept I can make mistakes and I am prepared to listen to your opinion! Please review and I don't own any of the characters other than my OC ones. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The First Morning

Raising my hairbrush to my hair, I ran it through the fine threads of honey blonde strands. The messy curls neatened as the brush de-knotted it as it went. Staring at myself in the mirror, there's one thing I have learnt in my first night here. Hogwarts is definitely not home. The bed creaked and the rooms were constantly slightly green lighted from the lack of light coming in through the water. Plus, everything smelt like salt, probably from the water outside, and it is constantly cold. When I asked Narcissa about that last night, all she said is that 'you get use to it'. Well, maybe I don't want to get use to it. Plus, everything is black and green.

Neither of my parents went to Hogwarts, so they never had Slytherin colours around our house like the Blacks do. My father, Rick Wanderwoods the Seventh, lived in America until he was eighteen, when he got a job at the English Ministry of Magic. He and his brothers, my Uncles Tate and Brad, also joined him. They all say that they were bored of living in one place and wanted to explore the world and going to Britain with their brother seemed like a good idea. Uncle Tate ended up meeting and marrying a pureblood witch by the name of Charlotte Parkinson. She goes by Aunty Lotte.

However, Uncle Brad's story wasn't as happy. He served as one of the grooms men at Uncle Tate and Aunty Lotte's wedding, as well as best man at Daddy and Mummy's wedding. His downfall came after the wedding, when he came out to my family as gay. Daddy and Uncle Tate accepted him, but their parents denied any relation to him and took him out of their will and off the family tree. Uncle Brad left Britain a few years later during a Winter night without anyone's knowledge. I was only three months old at the time and he was staying with my parents, who had taken him in. We have no clue what happened to him and haven't heard from him in nearly eleven years. Daddy still hasn't forgiven himself.

My mother, Lucinda-Maree Wanderwoods, nee Goyle, was home-schooled. She meet my dad when she was seventeen and her father had forgotten his lunch. Her mother was busy and asked her to drop in and give it to him, so she did. However, she didn't know where he worked in the ministry and happened to bump into my Daddy, who was going on his break. They talked and it turned out that her dad was his boss, so he took her to her Dad. They ended up meeting again and again, until he finally got the guts to ask her out. Mummy says it took forever and he was a nervous wreck when he finally asked. They got married a year later and two years after that, had me. They say I'm the best thing that's ever happened to them – I know that's true.

When it came to my education, my parents were confused at what to do. Daddy wanted me to study at the prestigious and expensive Wizardry college he went to, but Mummy felt that was too far away and wanted me to be home-schooled. Daddy immediately disagreed to home-schooling me. They eventually spoke to Regulus' parents about where Regulus would be attending. Of course, his parents answered with Hogwarts. My parents only decided on me attending Hogwarts because that was were Regulus was going, and to them, if a Black put their child in Hogwarts, it must be good. I got the letter on my eleventh birthday and said yes. Now I'm stuck here in this stupid little bathroom that's all green and black. The dorms aren't very good either.

Sighing softly, as I lowered my hairbrush and placed it on the _black_ sink counter. The now practically perfect curls travelled down my back, reaching my waist. Regulus always had said he likes me hair long and out, especially when it's curly. I don't really know how I like my hair, but since he likes it that way, I save myself thinking by just doing it the way he likes. Actually, when I think about it, Regulus says he likes a lot about me – the door suddenly banged open, interrupting my thoughts. I jumped, picking my wand up off the counter next to the sink and directing at the doorway. A red-faced Caroline stormed in, looking ready to start a war. Probably with March now I think about it. Those two are constantly at it. I think last night was one of the only peaceful days between them because they were both so nervous about being at Hogwarts and whether they'd get sorted in Slytherin.

"I can't believe that _stupid_ March-" she started, before looking at herself in the mirror and screeching. Rolling my eyes, I put my wand back on the counter and went to straighten my slightly mused curls. Jumping suddenly out for shock is not good for my hair.

"What did March do now?" I questioned, getting my mascara out and applying it to my eyelashes. I heard Caroline groan and kick the door shut behind her. She better not leave a mark on that door, because I am _not_ cleaning it.

"He got some seventh years to put a spell on my hair." She growled, as I turned to look back at her. I didn't see anything different, same blonde hair, slightly shorter than her sister's. "You can't see it because you having seen the back."

Caroline whirled around and her hair flowed out, nearly whacking me in the face. "Oh."

"Oh? Oh! That's all you can say." Caroline yelled, hitting the wall with her fist, but leaving no mark on the wall. She pulled her hand away and it was bright red, but she didn't seem to notice. "Amelia, my hair has green streaks."

I gulped and stared at the back of her head. "I can see that."

"Well that's just great, isn't it? I mean it's not like I have _green_ in my _hair_!" Caroline shouted sarcastically, her fist reaching out to punch the wall again, but I stopped her before she could.

"Maybe you should stop punching the wall, I mean, what did it do to you?" I tried to joke, but Caroline stayed rigid. "Well, er, Cressida would kill to have green streaks in her hair, wouldn't she?" I said, unsure what to do or say to please Caroline. I could feel Mount Caroline about to explode.

"Cressida might, but not me! I don't want greens streaks in my hair! I don't want something that looks so stupid!" Caroline took a deep breath as tears started to well up in her eyes. Oh Hell, what do I do now? I have no clue how to comfort her, I mean, the closest thing we've ever done is hug, which was about five years ago. Never again since then. "Now my hair is ruined! It is no longer perfect!"

I raised an eyebrow. "It was perfect to start with?" Whoops, not the right thing to say. Bad Amelia, _bad!_ Caroline twirled around, glaring furiously at me. Yep, Mount Caroline has definitely come out. How do I get out of this, now?

"Caroline!" Oh thank Merlin for Cressida. I would marry that girl if I wasn't going to marry someone better like Regulus.

"Cressida." Caroline and I said at the same time, in different tones. She sounds agitated while I sounded relieved. Cressida strutted in, pausing when she saw Caroline's hair. Her eyes widened commercially and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally spoke.

"Oh dear." Was all she said, stepping closer cautiously and eyeing her sister's hair.

"Oh dear, is right missy. My hair is _ruined!_" Caroline complained, tugging harshly at a random strand as Cressida leapt forward and stopped her from doing any more damage to her hair.

"Not ruined, we can fix it." Cressida muttered calmly, before she turned to face me. "Amelia, do you mind getting Narcissa? I think we might need some help with charm work. Who ever cast this spell sure did a good job of it."

"Sure." I said quickly, before practically sprinting out of the room to fetch Regulus' cousin. Yep, I think I love Cressida.

"March, you are _so_ dead." I snarled, as March suddenly jumped up, sitting straighter as Regulus picked up his drink and took a long sip. I know he is smirking into his cup, but trying to hide it. "Why did you charm Caroline's hair?"

"_I _didn't do it!" March protested, taking a huge bite of buttered toast. So he laughs like a donkey and eats like a horse, talk about _great_ genetics.

"Fine then, why did you get a seventh year to charm her hair?" I snapped, sitting down beside Regulus who handed me some sort of drink. I didn't pay attention as I slammed it on the table, nearly causing some to spill over the edge.

"Careful Amelia," Regulus scolded, leaning to clear up any spilt mess with a white napkin. "That drink is hot, it could burn you."

"Yes Regulus." I rolled my eyes and turned away from March. "I am so not talking to you, March. _I_ got an earful this morning for something _you_ did. It's the first day of school and you are already teasing poor Caroline."

"_Poor Caroline_?" March said, surprised. "The girl's a banshee!"

"Why thank you so much, Chamberlin, you resemble an ogre yourself." A voice over our heads snapped, as we whirled to see an upset looking Caroline and annoyed Cressida.

"You're welcome, Morrison." March said coolly, taking another bite of his toast.

"Okay, well I think I'm going to start going to class." Regulus said quickly, before handing me my timetable. "I forgot to give it to you when you first came. Come, we have the same first class. Potion with Professor Slughorn. We can walk together."

We quickly stood up and Regulus picked up our bags and carried mine for me as we headed off to class. "I apologise for March's behaviour, Amelia. He shouldn't of done such a thing."

"It is not you who has to apologise, it's him." I said, as we turned the corner into a deserted corridor. Regulus grabbed my elbow and pulled me to a halt. I sighed. "Yes Reg?"

"You do deserve some apology though, Milly. I know you would have had to deal with Mount Caroline, this morning." Regulus said, using the same nickname for her temper as I do. Although, I'm pretty sure the only person who doesn't call her Mount Caroline is Cressida, who only does it in an act of loyalty to her sister. Even their mother, Madam Morrison, calls her daughter that, although, only when Caroline and Cressida are not in the room at the time. "You know she is dangerous when she explodes."

"I sort of do, but you know it better." I teased fondly. Regulus is so sweet when it's just the two of us, otherwise he acts a lot less kind and open to talking about feelings and all that stuff. I guess it might be a boy thing? Being brave and macho in front of everyone? I don't really know. "You were on the receiving end last time."

Regulus leaned back against the wall and groaned loudly. Reaching up and rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Honestly, why won't people just forget that, already?"

"Ah, so you haven't forgotten when _you _turned her skin blue." I laughed obstreperously, as Regulus scowled deeply.

"Seriously Amelia, it was four years ago and accidental magic." Regulus retorted, as he run a hand through his hair, making it a little messy. "Shouldn't you move on by now?"

"Never." I joked, leaning forward to neaten his silky black locks. "I think what even annoyed her more was that you got congratulated after doing it. Even her own parents and sister said good job with the magic."

"Well, of course they did. I performed magic, before any of you did." Regulus said proudly, as I gasped, mockingly.

"Oi, shove off," I shoved him to add affect as he stumbled lightly. "The reason they were so proud was because they were scared you weren't showing enough magic and were a squib. Plus, everyone knows I am better than you. I showed my first signs of magic before I could talk."

Regulus jokingly shoved me back. "Overachiever." he said, grinning widely as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on late bloomer, let's go to class." I said, as he slung his arm over my shoulder and we continued our way to class, throwing joking remarks at each other on the way.


	4. Reputation

**Hey, this is the fourth chapter and thank you to those who are still reading :) I'm just going to pre-warn you guys that Amelia, especially at the start of this fanfic and in this chapter, is going to be a little whiny, uptight and annoying at times. Part of this is due to her upbringing and how she's always been spoilt. If you do find her annoying, don't be surprised (I do too at times) but it's part of the plot. Things might change (hint, hint, wink, wink) so I'm asking you to keep an open mind. And FINALLY (I know, I take awhile, I'm new to this), I don't own any of the characters other than my OC ones. J.K. Rowling is the true artist behind this story. So, enjoy and pretty please, with cherries on top, review. Thanks! Emily Grace xx**

Chapter 4

Reputation

"Alright class, settle down, settle down." Professor Slughorn said loudly. I softly elbowed Regulus in the ribs. He quickly turned around and stopped talking to March, who was sitting next to Genevieve Parkinson, who happens to be Aunty Lotte's second cousin. Genevieve, or Gen, as she prefers, clearly likes March. You can tell by the fact she blushes every time he looks at her and stumbles when he talks to her. I think he shrugged it off as shyness and started to talk to Regulus, who is sitting right in front of him, with me. "Now, my name is Professor Slughorn and I am the head of Slytherin house and your potions professor. I request you all try your hardest in this subject, for it can be tough at times. I always require your attention at all times, as potions may be dangerous at times and cause harm to you or another. We do not want any accidents this year. Those who purposely harm another under the pretence of it being an accident while be given two months of detention and sent to the Headmaster's office. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded dutifully, as March snorted softly, so only Regulus, myself and Gen could hear. He was clearly amused at the professors attempt as setting the rules. Good luck with March, I say. He'll be seeing Dumbledore every week if it means annoying or angering Professor Slughorn.

"Now, I ask you to take out your textbooks, parchment and quills and start reading about instruments used in potions. Write out their definitions and I want neat diagrams. Alright class? Get started." Professor Slughorn said, as Regulus and I shared a look of mutual understanding. Neither of us want to write about cauldrons, measuring spoons and the different types of potion knifes for all this lesson.

I opened my potion textbook to the correct page and started neatly writing out what temperature a fire should be at for different types of potions as the class went silent and started doing the work. I noted out of the corner of my eye that the professor had sat down behind his desk and was writing on a piece of parchment. Regulus, beside me, was also reading the text, quill in his hand, prepared to write. As I got down to the next question, I felt a piece of parchment against my hand, as I looked down at my left hand and saw a spare piece of parchment with Regulus writing on it.

**Do you find this incredibly boring?**

_Yeah, I can not believe that we're stuck at one of the 'finest' wizarding schools writing about the proper thickness of a cauldron._

I elbowed him softly to show I had answered before going on to answer how thick a cauldron should be. Just as I finished the sentence, the parchment was back facing me.

**I know. Do you have the answer for the next question? I can't get it.**

_The answer is 'yes' and that you 'stir the potion twelve times anti-clockwise'. Honestly Reg, that's the easiest question. It's even written in bold in the textbook!_

**Whoops?**

For the rest of the lesson, Regulus and I continued to pass notes as we worked the questions together, giving each other the answers and one of us doing one question, while the other did the next, before swapping answers and going through the same motion. We finished before most people, except for some overly smart and confident Gryffindor who kept asking Professor Slughorn questions obsessively once he had finished.Talk about sucking it up to the teacher.

When the bell finally went, everyone jumped up and started shoving their equipment into the bags as Professor Slughorn shouted over our talking that if we didn't finish the work in class today, it was homework and due tomorrow.

"Dammit," March groaned, shoving his books into his bag and nearly spilling his black ink all over the desk when he came very close to accidentally whacking it with on of the books. "I only got up to question seven."

"What were you doing in the hour, then?" Regulus asked, looking astonished. I grinned smugly as I gently zipped my bag and lifted it up. Have fun doing the other twenty-two tonight, March.

"I was sleeping, of course!" March said, rolling his brown eyes as Gen giggled quietly and moved to exist the class with some other girl in our year. "What else do you do in class?"

"Learn?" Regulus suggested dryly as Cressida walked over to us with Caroline storming out of the classroom and giving us betrayed looks.

"Looks like someone hasn't gotten over a joke." March mumbled darkly, as Cressida shoved him.

"Honestly March, why do you have to be so mean to Caroline? What did she do to you?" Cressida snapped, as Regulus and I stepped back slightly. It's rare for Cressida to snap, but all you had to do was insult her sister.

"Uh, we're just going to-uh-go to charms." Regulus said as we rushed past the two Slytherins who seemed to be having a stare off. Sighing in relief when we got out of the class, we paused and leaned against the wall as other students just started to leave their classes. "We can't catch a break between those three, can we?"

"Doesn't seem like it. We get into the big fancy school and then it seems our friendships are just breaking down more." I responded with a sigh, before pushing myself off the war and standing up straight. "Come on Regulus, we've got Defence Against the Dark Arts." Regulus perked up at that and copied my actions and starting to walk down the hall at a fast rate. I laughed and jogged to catch up with him. "Wow, slow down, Reg, you don't have to run away from me."

"Oh, sorry Milly. I've just heard how great the defence classes are from Sir-" Regulus cut off suddenly and had an odd look on his face. I gave him a concerned look. It's been a long time since I've heard him mention Sirius, even if he didn't finish the sentence. "Ah, Bellatrix, I mean. Yeah, Bellatrix." He acted as if he said nothing wrong.

I gave him a sad look and reached out to put my hand on his shoulder, but he jumped and started to walk again. I stayed put for a few seconds before slowly following him, staying a few paces behind him. "Regulus, it's okay to miss-"

"Not _now_, Amelia." Regulus said sharply, as I gave him an upset look. Who does he think he is to tell me what to do? He isn't my husband yet. "Just...not _now_. I need time to think properly, now let's get to class or we'll be late."

I nodded obediently, but my heart raced as fury was rising inside me. Regulus and I are going to have a long and deep conversation. He isn't my husband yet, but I'm going to make sure he knows that once we are married, I may be a woman, but I still demand respect. He's given it to me all my life, he's going to give it to me then. I don't care what his friends do to their wives, his family swore to mine he would treat me properly and mine swore I would stay faithful. If this is Regulus' way of treating me properly, I am _so_ going to my daddy.

Tense silence stayed between us as other students passed up, chatting between themselves. Slowly, Regulus and I reached our defence classroom, just as a bunch of students wearing gold and red ties came out. I stood stiffly beside Regulus, however, my eyes widened when Sirius and James came out, followed by the plump boy and the bookworm with Lily strutting in front of them with her friends from last night.

"C'mon Evans," James called out, as Sirius grinned widely. "You know you want to go out with me!"

"No, I really don't, Potter." Lily snapped, her temper seeming as fiery as her hair. "So leave me _alone_. Sev, hey Sev, wait up!" Lily ran ahead to catch up with someone, but I had no clue who.

Regulus stared at the floor, as Sirius passed. Slowly raising his eyes, the brother's stared at each other and their expression both turned neutral. "Regulus," Sirius said slowly. "I see you have defence next." Regulus nodded, but did not reply. Sirius didn't seem to press for an answer, as he merely kept a straight face. "Just as a pre-warning, the teacher is a _little_ nutty."

I scowled at Sirius. Who does he think he is? Regulus obviously can't see it, but I can – Sirius is trying to win him over. Clearly attempting to convince my fiance that his little dream world with his equal values are the right thing. Regulus isn't stupid, but I'm not going to allow Sirius to ruin my reputation. I will not be able to afford any issues in my future once Regulus and I are married. I would never be able to look anyone in the eye again if Regulus joined his brother in the fight for the rights of half-bloods and creatures, like _mudbloods. _Stepping forward and in front of Regulus, Sirius and I eyed each other down, as Sirius Gryffindor friends paused and waited behind Sirius.

"Black," I sneered at Sirius, who looked at me with a deep dislike, close enough to hatred. "Don't you think it would be prudent for you to run along to your next class and leave your brother alone?"

"I didn't know I was talking to you, Wanderwood." Sirius frowned at me. "Why don't you keep to your own business, Wanderwood?"

"Why don't you stay away from my fiance?" I retorted, as Sirius narrowed his eyes at me.

"I think you mean, you want me to stay away from your _perfect_ honour? Isn't that what you're saying, Wanderwood?" Sirius replied darkly, as I stepped forward, Sirius' tall frame looming over me. "Well guess what, you're not as perfect as you, your family and my relatives think you are. Really, what you are is a _disgrace_."

"Don't you dare try and turn this against me, Black." I yelled in response at Sirius. Sirius stood firmly as he listened to me, with furry written all over his face. Beside me, Regulus was prepared to step in if it went too far. James and Sirius' other cronies were behind Sirius, who looked prepared to punch me. "_You're_ the true disgrace here. Prancing around with a group of blood-traitors and muggleborns. I am glad I am not your mother so I wouldn't have to spend my days thinking about what a shame my eldest son is!"

"I feel sorry for Regulus," Sirius started coldly, as I raised my right eyebrow at him and he continued to speak. "Because he's going to be stuck married to a prude like _you_. Honestly, if it were me, I would've wished the woman forced upon me would be pretty at the very least, and skinny or curvaceous instead of plain fat. Poor Regulus-"

Sirius cut of suddenly as we stared at each other, a red hand-print on his left cheek, my right hand aching and turning numb. James suddenly jumped to Sirius' side, but Sirius raised his hand to stop him from attacking me. Regulus was staring, his eyes wide open. He just seemed to be taking in the scene instead of reacting. A great lot of good my _fiance_ does when protecting me. Not. "How dare you speak to me that way, Black, I am superior to you. I am _so_ much better than you! At least I don't spend all my days hanging out and being friends with a Potter and a _mudblood!_"

Everyone gasped when I shouted the last word and Sirius and James both looked 90% more likely to beat me up. "Miss Wanderwood! The headmaster's office now!" I whirled to see a middle-aged looking teacher glaring at me. His curly black hair had grey streaks and his face was covered with wrinkles. He looked like he was once very handsome and fit, but as he aged, his figure did too. "Mr Lupin, please show her the way."

The boy who was friends with Sirius and constantly spent his time reading and ignoring his friends when they teased others, stepped forward. "Yes sir." Lupin's amber eyes went on me, as I felt uneasiness travel through my body. "Follow me, Wanderwood."


	5. Meeting Lupin

**Hiya, this chapter is not as long as the others, but I thought it might be better if I vary the sizes of the chapter. Please review! I really didn't want to do this, but I want just one review before I post the next chapter and I'll probably wait until I get it. I didn't want to do this because it doesn't seem nice to be all 'give me reviews or I threaten with not posting anymore chapters' but I seriously want to know what you guys think! I was even nice and let you guys get a little lovin' of a certain werewolf ;) I do not know the Harry Potter characters or series, that is all J.K. Rowling's work of art! I hope you like the chapter and tell me what you think! :)**

Chapter 5

Meeting Lupin

"This way, Wanderwood." Lupin said, his tone low as he was clearly unimpressed with me. Well, doesn't surprise me since I just slapped Sirius and the two of them seem to be close. The thrill of slapping Regulus' brother is slowly wearing off, as I realised that I could get into a lot of trouble for it. Dumbledore might not be able to expel me because my father wouldn't allow it, but he can punish me in other ways, like detention. Lupin and I stopped in front of a gargoyle. "Sherbet." Lupin commanded, as the gargoyle moved aside, showing white stairs leading upwards. Sherbet? Seriously? I was expecting something a little more majestic like 'unity' or something. Not sherbet for Merlin's sake. What is a sherbet even? I gave Lupin an odd look, which he caught. "Muggle confectionery that the headmaster enjoys a lot." he explained as he stepped forward, waving for me to follow.

"The headmaster eats muggle food? Isn't he pureblood, though?" I questioned, stepping forward as Lupin gave me a dark look and the gargoyle moved back into place behind us. The small staircase went dark for a moment, before it magically lit up.

"It doesn't matter what his blood status is," Lupin said quietly. He didn't need to speak loudly as there was less than thirty centimetres between us. "Professor Dumbledore can do whatever he wishes."

"Well, he is the headmaster." I said, non-committally, watching us Lupin started walking up the steps. I gave him a small start before heading up them myself. "I suppose he's allowed to break a few rules every now and then."

"What rules is he breaking by eating lollies?" Lupin asked, confused. He's obviously not a pureblood. In my family, we are told that we are not to eat muggle food items or wear muggle brands or anything like that. Contamination is possible and we do not like to get our statuses mixed up. Lupin saw my 'are-you-serious?' expression and sighed. "I am not a pureblood, I do not follow any rules about that stuff. Although Sirius has told me a few things about pureblood rules, I don't know much though."

"I could tell what your blood-status is. It wasn't very hard." I said shortly, ignoring the bit about Sirius, as we continued climbing the stairs. It was then Lupin's turn to give me the confused look. "Pureblood children are taught how to tell what a person's blood status is by conversation. It isn't very hard for most. I've been told I'm exceptional at it, although, I was taught when I was three, so I've had a bit of practice at it."

"You were getting taught how to tell a person's blood status when you were _three_?" Lupin repeated in horror. "You were a child and yet you spent your time having anti-muggle propaganda forced into your innocent mind?"

"Yes. What were you doing when _you_ were three?" I snapped as Lupin continued to gawk at me. He appeared sad after my question.

"Oh, you know, climbing trees, making mud pies. All that normal stuff." He said. I have never climbed trees in my entire life or made mud pied. Mother always said it wasn't proper for a girl to act in such a way and behave like that. "_Please_ tell me you've climbed trees or made mud pies?" I shook my head and Lupin stared at me, aghast. "You've had _no_ life, Wanderwood."

"I'm a pureblood who also is a Wanderwood and engaged to Regulus Black. We don't _do_ climbing trees, making mud pies, playing childish games or anything like that. I mean, when I was little, Regulus and I played who could kill the muggle first. Does that count? He was _always_ the muggle and I _always_ beat him first. But others, pureblood children, especially girls, don't play many games." I finished smugly, as I remembered sitting on little Regulus' back and cheering loudly as he moaned beneath me. My Daddy use to give me chocolate frogs every time and congratulate me and say I was going to be an amazing witch, spreading the proper wizarding views, when I'm older. "Plus, I'm a female – we have to be in perfect condition for bearing the best pureblood children for our husbands."

Lupin pretended to not hear the last part. "I heard Sirius telling me about that part of his childhood. It sounds very similar to yours. Did you have dark nursery rhymes too? Ones about slaying creatures and stuff?" Lupin looked concerned all of a sudden, as I nodded.

"Yeah, our families are very alike. Why do you think Regulus and I get along so well?" I laughed. "To give you an idea of how correspondent our family is, the Wanderwoods are like the American version of the Blacks or Lestranges or Malfoys. We're very big in America. One mistake in our family and you're out." My mind turned to my Uncle Brad, who was kicked out after falling in love with a man, which was a huge controversy that could have destroyed my families reputation. My grandparents had to work quickly and make sure none of their friends knew the truth about Uncle Brad. I know my daddy misses his brother, but he understands that our family honour is too important too lose.

"You're American?" Lupin said, shocked, as we came close to a set of double doors and I realised we'd been walking awfully slow this whole time. "You sound English though."

"My father's family is American, _however_, I was raised in England." I informed him, as Lupin looked like a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"Ah, I get it now." he said, chuckling as he stood outside of the doors. Lupin turned to me and lifted his hand to be shaken. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Wanderwood." I stared at the hand he had offered as it felt like he had suddenly thrown me to the witch-eating ogres who live in the forests up North. What should I do? I mean, I'm not meant to even converse with half-bloods, but he _was _nice, but I shouldn't. No one is here to see it, but I _really_ _shouldn't_. Slowly, I peered up at Lupin who was staring at me with an unreadable expression. "It is okay to shake hands with a different blood type, Wanderwood, you're not going to get hurt."

Ouch, thanks for the remark at my beliefs, Lupin. I can't believe he said that, if he's going to be cruel, I'll be cruel back. Finally, I made my mind up. "I'm sorry Lupin, I don't want to risk catching any disease. That would not do well for my appearance." I nearly regretted it as soon as I said it and as soon as the small amount of hope in Lupin's eyes diminished and he gave me a look of deep disappointment.

He shook his head lightly, knocked on the door and turned around before walking down the stairs, not looking back as my eyes stayed on him. I jumped when I heard an old voice say, "Ah, Miss Wanderwood. I've been expecting your arrival. Do come in."

**And that's it. I know Remus appeared a OOC at times, but he was trying to figure out just what Amelia was really like and at the end. So, I don't know when I'll post next, but please do review (I still want just ONE review at least before I'll post the next chapter)!**

**Thank you,**

**Emily Grace! :)**


End file.
